


Cookie Cutter Picture Perfect Life

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [47]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hanson Trash Party, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, Light BDSM, Online Dating, Pining, Secret Admirer, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Some time has passed since Avery gave Zac a blow job in the parking lot where she worked and Avery has to come to terms with things or well she tries too. Then she gets contacted on a dating kink website by a mysterious man who could maybe help her cope with just how messed up she is since he seems to be just as messed up as she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words..this is pure trash thus my Hanson Trash Party tag..just pure trash please heed that warning lol. But besides that I really liked writing this twisted little thing :).

Avery guilty avoided Mark's gaze as she laid in bed beside him. Knowing he was judging her more than likely. Knowing he was wondering why she had called him Zac repeatedly during sex. When during their role play sessions she only did it once.

But this time she had done it the entire time she had been riding him, while he had been tied down to her bed frame. Wearing nothing but an old Def Leppard shirt that had once been Zac's but Avery had somehow stolen in her teen years.

When the fantasies about her brother started. Fantasies she had tried for so long to curb. Had been doing well in just keeping them fantasies with an occasional role play with Mark who was a guy who she had no strings sex with. A guy who never really judged her for her weird kinks because he had a few of his own like being tied up and being used.

Usually not caring that she called him Zac because she only did it once. Then went to using his name to get off.

"You called me Zac the whole time," Mark stated as he kept his eyes on her and Avery felt her cheeks getting hot. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Avery swallowed hard at his words, "Two weeks ago Zac showed up at the club where I work," she sighed as her mind went back to that night. Remembering how she had panicked when she spotted Zac mid way through her act. How she had felt like running off but instead she had stayed a decision that was made when she realized that while Zac had looked just as panicked as she had. He was also palming himself through his jeans.

Which meant he had been getting turned on by what he saw. Something she had always dreamed about as sick and twisted as it was. Getting her brother all hot and bothered. Enough that she could have her way with him and ride him just like she had ridden Mark tonight.

"I gave him a blow job in the parking lot after my routine was up," she frowned again remembering that night and how after she had finished she had left the stage quickly.

Going backstage to get dressed and maybe try to explain things to her brother. That she was stripping to help pay her bills as well as college because her job at the art center downtown just wasn't cutting it.

But when she had went to find him he wasn't there and Carrick who he had been with had made some comment about him leaving quickly after her number was up so Avery had headed outside. Surprised at the fact that when she got out there she had found Zac leaned against his truck with his cock out.

Jacking off and lost in his own head. Not caring who had caught him and as wrong as it was Avery had just instinctively dropped to her knees and taken him in her mouth. Sucking him off until he came and then she had swallowed every drop he had to give her.

"Oh," Mark stated as he brought Avery out of her thoughts. "So then you two have been..." he said unable to even finish his sentence but Avery knew what he meant and she shook her head no.

"I told him after that we should just forget everything," Avery confessed knowing that he had tried speaking but she had shushed him.

She had been afraid of what he would have said to her. How he probably hated her even more. Even if he had been turned on by her that hadn't meant he was as twisted as she was. That he had wanted her sexually for so long. 

Because who in their right mind would be like that? Avery was sure she had some issues or something. Being sexually attracted to her own brother. Enough that she had to pretend that another man was him via role play just so she could get off with someone else.

But that didn't mean Zac was messed up. He was just a man who had watched someone strip and gotten turned on. It hadn't mattered that she was his sister. It was probably just a fluke for him. So she hadn't wanted to hear him say it and she had saved him the trouble and her the heartbreak.

Mark shook his head as he let out a tiny sigh, "But you haven't forgotten," he told her and Avery nodded her head because in the end she couldn't forget something she had wanted for years.

Would never be able to forget the feel of his cock in her mouth or how he had tasted. The way his hands had felt in her hair.

"No," Avery said as she shook her head. "I don't think I ever will. It's only made my fantasies worse," she told Mark feeling even more ashamed now. "Knowing what his cock looks like. How it felt in my mouth. Imagining it in other parts of me...it's all too much."

Mark laughed just laughed and Avery settled him with a glare.

"Don't glare at me," he said in between his fit of laughter. "I'm just amused. I mean you've wanted your brother sexually for so long and then after it happens you tell him to just forget it. You didn't even sit down and have a conversation about it..or really stand around I guess since you were in a parking lot."

Avery kept her glare despite Mark's words of her not glaring at him. Because didn't he understand talking about it would have hurt her? That hearing Zac tell Avery what happened was just some messed up fluke and he had been too turned on to stop her in the heat of the moment would have hurt Avery.

Would have probably put a knife through her heart because she was half sure what she felt for her brother may have went past sexual attraction just a bit.

"It's more complicated than standing around talking about it," Avery said with a shake of her head. "I didn't want to hear him say something that could hurt me okay? I was just trying to protect myself."

Mark only hmmed as he leaned in to leave a tiny kiss on Avery's forehead, "Yet protecting yourself has done worse for you than talking it out would have done," he said and Avery just fell silent.

Deciding it was best not to argue with Mark. Not when he wouldn't understand. No one could truly understand because Avery was just that fucked up.

"Just get dressed and leave," Avery sighed before giving Mark a tiny smile. "Pretty sure your fiance is going to wonder why your trip to the store took two hours."

Laughing Mark slipped out of Avery's bed. Not even removing the shirt that she always had him wear. "She's dense," he said as if he was excusing his lies to her. "She'll believe whatever lie I tell her."

"I'm sure she will," Avery nodded not buying his words. Mainly because she was a woman herself and women just knew when men were cheating. It was an instinct they had.

Which maybe Avery should have felt bad for sleeping with Mark but they had met through a dating slash hook up website that dealt with weird sort of kinks and they both had kinks they could help each other with, without being judged. Kinks no one else understood.

Because Mark had always said his fiance Kasey would never truly understand his need to be tied down and fucked hard. Would never understand that he didn't like taking control and that sometimes he just wanted to be someone's bitch.

It was something Avery understood though and she was willing to help him just like he had always been willing to help her with her fantasies about Zac. Role playing that he was her brother and wearing Zac's shirt.

Coming out of her thoughts as Mark threw the shirt at her, Avery caught it just before it hit her in the face and she playfully flipped Mark off.

"Sucks I can't fuck you right now or I would gladly do it again," he teased before slipping his own shirt on and exiting out of her bedroom.

Not even offering her a goodbye because in the end they both knew their relationship was not that deep. They were just two people fucking to get stuff out of their systems.

***

Avery sat across from Jessica at the diner they were eating breakfast at in Oklahoma City. Both Zoe and Jessica had came to her house for the weekend and while Zoe had already left. Jessica was still there. Deciding to leave after breakfast.

"Don't you want to settle down one day?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her sister, causing Avery to almost choke on her food cause the question had literally came out of nowhere. "I mean you'll be twenty-six soon and you're still not married and I just wonder if you ever have dreams of settling down."

Avery made a face at Jessica's words because of course she had dreams of settling down. Always had but nowadays she wasn't sure if she could ever get that and truly be happy. Not when whoever she settled down with would have to get used to her constant need to pretend that they were somebody else in bed just so that she could get off properly.

No one in their right mind would get it and they'd have to be a lot like Mark but Mark was already taken.

"Of course I do," Avery finally spoke. "I just don't think I'm at that point in my life."

Jessica snorted slightly, "You better hurry and get there though before it's too late," she spoke and her words while probably well meant hurt Avery.

Especially since this conversation fell three days after her one with Mark and it was almost three weeks since the parking lot incident. She knew her life was passing her by and she knew she did need to settle down but again it was a matter of finding someone who was okay with her kinks. That she'd be calling them by her brother's name when they had sex.

That it would more than likely be her brother she was imagining as her own husband one day fucked her.

"I know I know," Avery laughed to ease the tension some. "Has anyone ever said you sound just like mom sometimes?" she asked in an effort to change the subject. Something which Jessica thankfully fell for.

Saving Avery anymore pain in being reminded that because of her own messed up brain and sexual wants she was losing out on being happy in some ways.

***

Making it home after her breakfast with Jessica, Avery had just opened her door when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. Knowing that someone had either texted her or messaged her on one of her many apps.

Her brain automatically going to Mark because it had been three days and it was usually when he came calling. Getting bored of the same old routine with Kasey where he had to be the one in charge. Having plain old vanilla missionary sex just to make her happy so that they could live a cookie cutter picture perfect life.

A life Avery was sure would suffocate Mark once he finally did marry Kasey next year. But then again he was sort of bringing it on himself by not leaving her and truly finding someone who would love him and accept all of his dirty kinks.

But Avery was pleasantly surprised when she opened the app that the message was on and it wasn't from Mark. It was from someone else who she hadn't talked to before. But from their username and profile picture she could tell they were into army things maybe even airsoft.

> **Masterchief**  
>  Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?

It was a simple question and yet it made Avery laugh especially since they were on a kink website and the best he could do was that she was beautiful.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  A few have. But is that the best you have there Master C? I mean we're on a kink website and you call me beautiful? Aren't you supposed to be a kinky bastard and tell me how you want to fuck me in the ass or cum on my tits? Which I probably wouldn't be opposed to either but still.

Reading over her words briefly Avery chewed her lip but hit send. Hoping that whoever Masterchief was that he sensed her sarcasm. That she wasn't being rude. That she was just genuinely curious as well as feeling a bit self-conscious over using a real picture because what if she ever ran into someone she knew in real life on this website?

It had happened to others she was sure but it hadn't happened to her yet and she'd like to have kept it that way.

Feeling her phone vibrate again Avery looked down to see another message from the man who had started to message her today.

> **Masterchief**  
>  I probably am supposed to be a kinky bastard. Maybe even am but I didn't want to be demeaning today. Wanted to be a gentleman and say you were beautiful. Is that a bad thing? Because if so I can just tell you how I'd love to have that perfect little mouth of yours around my cock which is throbbing and aching for relief.

Avery smirked as she read the man's words. Feeling a shiver run down her spine enough that she had to move in her seat.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Gentleman's nice ;). But I kind of prefer the dirty side of you too. No one in your life there to suck your cock? That why you want my lips around you there Master C?

After sending that message Avery bit her lip. Knowing it was silly to be waiting for a response from this person but she was. Almost like a child interested in a new toy which was crazy.

But that was how she felt. More so when a new message came through quickly.

> **Masterchief**  
>  I have a wife but she's not too good at it. Never seems to like sucking cock so I sort of just picture someone else when she does it. Or when I get off I conjure up images of someone else who isn't my wife.

Avery raised her eyebrows at the man's words. It was probably the first time a married man had contacted her. Usually they were either single, dating or in Mark's case engaged. But no one had ever been married.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  So who do you imagine besides your wife? Hopefully someone hot or attractive. Maybe even both. When I suck cock I have to picture someone else, especially because I usually play with myself when I'm doing it and I can only get off if I think of someone who will never be my sex partner. The universe fucking hates me.

Biting her lip as she hit send Avery felt her cheeks get hot. She knew she probably shouldn't have been so open with this man but she was. Admitting stuff she hadn't even told Mark until three conversations in. But this was only her first conversation with this person and if he delved deeper she'd be screwed.

Especially if he asked who she thought of because most men even on this site didn't like her brother incest kink she had or the fact that she wanted them to role play and wear his shirt.

Not that she was sure she could blame them but fuck. She really didn't want to lose this new toy which fascinated her so fast. She wanted to keep them around for a bit longer. Maybe even send dirty pics to him if he wanted to imagine her mouth around his cock.

Avery was sure she had some fresh bananas here she could use for that imagery.

Hearing her phone though Avery was brought out of her thoughts as she read the man's message.

> **Masterchief**  
>  I imagine it's my little sister sucking my cock. She's in her twenties and has a nice set of lips on her and it's just so easy when I'm with my wife to close my eyes and imagine what her mouth would feel like around me. The warmth of it as she sucks me eagerly like the little slut I like to imagine her as. My hands tangling in her hair as I pull it hard enough that it elicits a moan from her that vibrates enough that I can feel it on my cock.

Avery who had almost dropped her phone while reading the man's message the first time had to reread it more than once. Just to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

Which obviously she wasn't. This stranger had confessed to imagining his sister giving him a blow job. Having a slight incest kink like she did and for some reason it oddly turned her on. Knowing that he was like her. But at the same time it freaked her out as well and she was a bit unsure if she should confess her own perverted thoughts that helped her get off.

Or if she should just leave the conversation be for now and just go and get herself off to thoughts of her own brother and how she had literally sucked his cock. Like this unknown stranger wanted his sister to do to him.

How she had more than eagerly sucked Zac off because maybe she could be a little slut at times.

> **IHaveMyGunSonny**  
>  Funny...when I suck men off I have to play with myself and think of my brother. How I wish it were his cock that I was sucking instead of theirs. How I wish it were his fingers touching me instead of my own...fingers that he'd eventually replace with his cock once I was done sucking him off. Then he'd fuck me and make me beg for an orgasm. Messed up right? I mean I'm worse than you. I actually wanna fuck my own brother. You sure you still want to be a gentleman to me? I'm fucking twisted.

After sending that message Avery turned her phone off. Almost scared of what the stranger's reply would be as well as the fact that after typing such vivid things she now needed to go and get off.

Experience some much needed relief by her own hand, knowing the whole time she'd be picturing it was Zac in the bed with her. Wishing it were him touching her and not her own hand.

***

Waking the next morning feeling rested and sated, Avery hated that her first thought was to reach over towards the nightstand and check her phone.

To see if the man from last night had replied to her and what he had, had to say. How rude he probably was once he knew how messed up she was inside and the moment her phone was on and she saw she had a message on that app she checked it way too quickly.

Holding in her breath as she read the man's words.

> **Masterchief**  
>  Twisted maybe but no worse than me. You think I only think of my sister sucking my cock? I don't. I imagine what it'd be like inside of her tight little cunt. How my cock would feel inside of it. The sounds I could get her to make as I fucked into her hard and fast. Bending her over the desk where I work..how she'd call me daddy as we fucked like two people who hadn't been fucked before. We'd fuck hard enough that the pictures I have of my wife and kids would fall off my desk and when I came I'd pull out just enough so my come painted her legs a pretty white color as it dripped out of her.
> 
> So no you're just as twisted as me and yes I still want to be a gentleman with you while also being dirty as hell because both are fun ;). You can be my little slut who I whisper sweet little nasty nothings too.

Letting out her breath after reading the message, Avery smiled softly to herself. Maybe she had finally meet her match on the kink website. Someone who was just as fucked up as she was. 


End file.
